Friends In Low Places
by EKL22
Summary: A gril joins legacy but has a problem with her once best friend CM Punk. An ending you might never see coming.
1. Hi, could you please shut up?

Ever since Randy Orton had gotten divorced from his wife, Blaise Harris could not help her feelings for him. She just had to tell him somehow. But there was one obstacle in her way. She hated Ted DiBiase so much. She hated how much money he had, and the way he spoke, and the way he interacted with people. She hated him with a passion. But soon after he had gotten a divorce from his wife she realized that he had a passion for her-he loved her with a passion.

"Hi Blaisie!!!" Ted approached me from behind causing me to jump at the sound of his voice "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry…you caught me off guard…and please don't call me Blaisie."

"Ok Blaisie."

"He annoys me soooo much" I muttered under my breath

"Ted don't you have like a legacy meeting to go to or something evil?" I question trying not to laugh. I don't know why but I just make myself laugh a lot.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Well I thought it was I have to go Ted." I say as I see that Mike Mizanin, My ride home that night, was at the end of the hall very annoyed with waiting for me.

"Ok Blaisie see you soon!"

"Ok bye Ted."

"What was that all about even I don't call you Blaisie" Mike says to me when I get in the car.

"I don't know I've heard rumors going around the locker room about him liking me I'm not sure if they're true though."

"They're true, I know they are."

"How do you know?"

"Hello, he always talks about you, and doesn't Cody have your number?"

"Yeah he does but I don't think he would give it to him, Cody likes me himself."

"Wow next thing you know Randy will be liking you."

"Ha ha yeah" I say nervously as Mike pulls up to my house and lets me out. "See you next week _Blaisie."_

"_Oh shut up." I laugh and he waves as he drives away._

_I go inside to complete darkness and turn on the light. _

"_If only it wasn't so lonely here ALL the time."_


	2. Check Mate DiBiase

Since I had nothing to do I thought I'd check my answering machine. There was a message from one of my besties on it and his name was, Phil Brooks. What I loved about Phil was that he was easy to get along with, I started out on Smackdown and he could sense that I was scared of almost everyone that walked around the corner. He introduced himself to me and stuck by my side for the remainder of our time together.

Mike always made fun of me and him but I was ok with that he's just like that.

Getting back to the message. The message said "Hey Blaise I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tomorrow night with me. I'm pretty lonely so call me back when you get this, sweet stuff!"

So I called back not realizing he was right behind me just waiting for his phone to ring and to scare the crap out of me.

Guess what it worked.

"Oh my gosh, Phil you scared me."

"I didn't mean too." he said in a sorry voice "ok ok I did."

We both laughed. "So how about that date tomorrow? Are you going?"

"Yeah I plan on going! I wouldn't miss out on it."

"Aww thanks Blaise I never met someone quite as caring as you."

"Aww Phil I've never had a compliment like that before." I laugh and so does he knowing that I really do have a bad reputation.

We decided to watch TV that night curled up on the couch. I soon fell asleep in his arms, it didn't take long because Phil, he always tells me that I sleep like a sloth. I always tell him to shut up too. I am also a very restless sleeper but not that restless that I wake up on the floor with a bruised shoulder. I thought Phil might've picked me up but turns out he's a deep sleeper so that was no good. I decided to go to the bathroom to check out my bruise just to see the damage. I touched it and winced, but it was nothing to worry about, I was tough when I was little and I never grew out of that. Sooner than I knew it Phil walked up behind me scaring me half to death.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah it's just a bruise, you know me I'm tough."

"Yeah and that's what I like about you." He starts kissing my neck from behind me.

I turn around and we start making out. Soon enough we were on the floor. We somehow migrated to the bedroom when we were rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Let me go get it!" I say disgusted

It was not who I had expected it to be. There he was standing there, his grayish blue eyes staring down at me. The Legend Killer was standing in my threshold just staring at me. I was beginning to grow impatient waiting for him to speak or just explain why he was there.


	3. Join It'll Be Fun

I finally grew so impatient that I said "Explain yourself Orton!"

"Excuse me! But I'm too busy looking at your strange attire."

I had forgotten what I was doing before I answered the door. I never thought of getting undressed out of my bed clothes. There I was in a purple cami with light green short shorts on.

"Oh excuse me for not waking up fully enough to think about what I'm wearing. Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Just after that Phil comes down the stairs and comes up behind me standing in the threshold. Orton's eyes looked infuriated and disgusted after Phil had joined me.

"About what." I answer

"Well you are small and mean-ish. So I wanted to know if you'd like to join Legacy."

"I don't know Randy maybe, I'll think about it."

"Ok you do that. Consider joining it'll be fun."

Randy turned and left. I thought for a second that Ted might have put him up to it. But maybe he just wanted me there. I had never been so confused in my life. Phil, in the meanwhile, had to go to the gym and start working out for smackdown, which was taped that night. I said I would be there in fifteen minutes and he said alright.

"Hey Mickie! You coming to the gym?" I text

"Yeah I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." she texts back a couple seconds later.

When I get in the car Mickie looked like a train wreck "What happened to you?"

"I don't think you would like to know but I'll tell you anyway. First I fell out of bed, then I hit my head off the floor, then I broke a mirror, and then my curling iron caught on fire."

"Sounds like your having a bad day but my day has been so weird. Randy Orton, yeah, he asked me to join legacy today."

"Well doesn't he like you?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"That's what he told me. Oh he also told me I wasn't supposed to repeat that to you."

"Thanks Mickie for telling me now. Then I guess I will join Legacy."

"Good for you girlie."

"Yeah but what on earth am I going to tell Phil?"

"Your dating Phil?!"

"Sort of, it's a bit complicated."


	4. It's complicated

"It's a bit complicated?" Mickie asks confused

"Yeah it is."

"How?"

"Well he's like my second bestie, you being my first. He just showed up at my house last night and things just went as if they were planned."

"That's interesting." she says enthusiastically

I walk into the gym and as soon as I get in the hallway to where the equipment is Beth Pheonix goes storming out and pushes me into the wall. My bruised shoulder went slamming into the wall. I let out a shriek of pain and quick covered my mouth.

"What the hell?" is all I heard coming from around the corner "Are you ok?" Matt Hardy says as he comes from around the corner.

"Oh yeah Matt I'm ok just bumped my arm a little." I explain

"It didn't sound like 'you just bumped it' you shrieked you never scream like that unless it's serious pain so I'm going to have to check that arm."

"Yeah right I'm fine."

"Yeah and I specialize at reading between the lines your not ok!"

"Ok fine look at it for all I care!"

"That's a nasty bruise what on Earth were you doing, Blaise?"

"Oh I…I…I don't know."

"Well you listen to me, Don't you be hanging around with Phil, he has no respect for young ladies like you."

"He didn't hit me!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just giving you advice."

"Oh…well does that include not hanging around with The Legacy?"

"I don't know, they seem pretty good around ladies but I wouldn't take any chances."

"Oh ok."

"Why?"

"No reason it's just that I'm good friends with Cody and…."

"Enough said I understand"

"Thanks Matt!" I give him a big hug and then get back to working out.


	5. The Biggest Brawl But Why?

On Smackdown I was backstage and listening to Phil give one of his "I'm better than all of you" lectures. He seemed quite aggravating and I was so annoyed I didn't think about what I was doing. My music came on and I went out and confronted him.

"Punk you can't possibly be serious…" I say before he cuts me off

"You know what ,Blaise, just shut up and stay out of this for me like a good little girl."

"Oh you know better than to call me a good little girl I'm a bad ass who could kick your ass any day."

"Oh is that so! I'd like to see you try."

"Good cause you won't see me."

"Get down here to this ring I want a ref down here right now and I wanna see who wins this brawl!"

I walk down to the ring keeping my eyes on the once very nice to me Phil Brooks, but now a total ass hole.

"Oh but before we start, Punk, I just want you to know, That I have friends…in low places"

"Oh yeah that scares me so much."

"It should."

The bell rings and we go at it like a fat kid eats cake. He punched me in the mouth and I started bleeding profusely so I chopped him in the leg. He looked like he was in pain, then he remembered the bruise on my shoulder. He grabbed my right shoulder and threw me into the turn buckle and I shrieked very much like I did at the gym. But what Phil didn't know was that I knew almost all the pressure points of the human body. He was leaving them unguarded so I took my two fore fingers and jabbed him in the pressure point in his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. I went for the cover and let's just say he didn't kick out. The medical staff came out and tended to punk and my arm but so did Matt Hardy he whispered in my ear "I told ya so."

On RAW everybody was looking at me like I had a second head. I had to find Randy to tell him I'd be joining but he obviously found me first.

"Hey Blaise! You kicked ass Friday night." As I see Cody and Ted walk up from behind him.

"So are you joining or not? Maybe you can teach these two a little."

"Yes Randy I'm going to join. I'm not so sure about the teaching part though. I mean shouldn't you have taught them well?"

"I did obviously they want to make you the new Legacy leader but that's not happening. But you can be the co-leader." We laugh

"I'd be more than happy to be."

"Well in order to do that you have to go after the Diva's Championship."

"Maybe I will."

There was an awkward silence until Cody broke it with "Blaise are you still friends with Phil?"

That's when I remembered me and Phil were supposed to go out to eat on Friday night. But we never got the chance. I was wondering why he had acted that way towards me that night.


	6. Title Shot Please?

"That's a good question." I respond "I don't think so, I haven't seen or talked to him since then."

"Oh…well I thought you guys were dating."

"No! Who told you that?"

"Mickie did."

"Oh well that's not true."

"Oh that's good."

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see the GM for that title match."

"Ok you better get it or I swear…" Randy says

"Ok let's keep this PG." I laugh

"Ok see you later." they all say

As I walk to the GM's office I think about what Cody said. It was strange 'that's good' why would he say that? Legacy was acting very strange toward me. They apparently all loved me very much and would never let anything happen to me. I saw Mr. McMahon in the hallway and immediately asked him for a title shot.

"Please Mr. McMahon can I have a title shot."

"I don't know because well I don't know."

"Please, please Mr. McMahon."

"Ok ok I'll let you have your title shot but you better win it if your going for it your not getting another one if you lose."

"Ok but I have a few questions."

"What are they?"

"If there's outside interference and they some how get me DQ'd do I get another tile shot?"

"Of course that just wouldn't be fare."

"Ok thank you."

I had only asked that somehow knowing that Phil would interfere in my match. He would do anything to cost me the title at that time. I embarrassed him so he would try to do the same to me. I knew no good would come from sleeping with him.


	7. Change of Heart

My cell phone rings and I answer it. It was The Miz"

"Hey, I need to talk to you, like now!"

"Mike I can't talk right now I'm prepping for my title match."

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Well can this wait a few seconds Randy's taping my shoulder. Which is a little too tight!" I say referring to Randy

"Hey the tighter the better."

"Ok I'll be outside your door." He hangs up

"RANDY MY ARM IS STARTING TO BLEND IN WITH MY BRUISE!!!"

"Your being sarcastic it's supposed to be that tight. Would you rather fight without the tape at all?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

I go out the door to Mike. "Blaise, He's going to be in Melina's corner…I know it!"

"Yeah so do I, I have a back-up plan though."

"Yeah what's that."

"You'll see, you'll see."

Right after Mike left Ted came up behind me. My heart changed for him over the past few weeks. He was so nice to me. I knew he'd probably be better to me than Phil. Ted had a lot of respect for women, and he knew how to treat them right.

"Hey Blaise!"

"Oh hi Ted." I say cheerfully

"Good luck in your match tonight…I hope you win!"

"Yeah me too, I'm a bit nervous though."

"Well this should help." he says and pulls me closer. He was about to kiss me when we were interrupted by Randy

"Are you ready, Blaise?"

"Oh crap I'm sorry Ted I have to go to my match." I say sorrowfully

"That's ok I'll see you afterwards then."


	8. The Friend From Low Places

I was in the ring with Melina keeping my eyes in her corner. We fought what seemed like forever I had executed a high flying move she had been flat on her back and I had been injured during the jump.

Phil had grabbed I microphone and started blabbering "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise."

"See what you've done to yourself." He says "You've hurt your chances at success. You are going to lose this match."

I turn around just in time to see Melina running at me. I dodged her and pulled her into my DDT finishing move. I executed it perfectly. Phil felt the need to stand on the apron. Then the lights went out they turned back on and Kane and Undertaker had him in a double choke slam. I went for the cover. 1...2...3. The match was over I had become Diva's Champion. Ted came out and finished what he was trying to do before my match. He kissed me passionately. Soon the whole Legacy came out. Cody picked me up on his shoulder's and I was presented my title.

Undertaker gave me the Mic and I said "See Punk, I told you I had friends In low places."


End file.
